Zoro VS Silver Samurai
Description One Piece VS Marvel Comics. Two swordsmen who strive to be the greatest swordsmen in their respective universe and can make their sword stronger clash in this swordfight. Will Zoro cut through this battle threefold? Will Harad be too much to Tachyon? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: Everyone dreams of being the absolute best. Vulkanus: Whether its in the field of speed, dogfighting, or enslaving wild creatures, everyone wants to be the best at what they do. Technus: And sometimes, what they do isn't very nice. Vulkanus: And when it comes to swordfighting, two special swordsmen want to prove themselves the only way they know how. Technus: Roronoa Zoro, the legendary swordsmen with three times the slice. Vulkanus: And the Silver Samurai, the tachyon generating terror with a sword sharper than his wits. He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Zoro (*Cues: Zoro Theme - One Piece*) Technus: As a child, Roronoa Zoro had but one dream, to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Vulkanus: And in order to do so, he showed up at a dojo, because enrolling is for sissies, beat everyone, and stuck around. Technus: Thanks to his dojo training, Zoro's swordsmanship skills were naturally sharpened, but there was still one person he couldn't beat, his sensei's daughter: Kuina. Vulkanus: No matter how many times they fought, Kuina was always able to beat him every single time. But despite his awful win/loss ratio, they remained the best of friends. Technus: They made a pact that one day, one of them would be called the world's greatest sowrdsman. Vulkanus: But then, she died after falling down some stairs, which doesn't seem like the right way for a swordsman to die. Technus: After that, Zoro inherited her blade and set off to find Dracule Mihawk, the current greatest swordsmen ever known. Vulkanus: But he got himself lost and decided to become a bounty hunter. But then he was captured and tied to a stake for 9 days until he was rescued by a member of the Shonen Jump trinity, Monkey D. Luffy. Technus: After being rescued, Zoro decided to become a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. (*Cues: Three Sword Style! Dragon Twister! - One Piece*) Vulkanus: Zoro specializes in three special sword styles. One sword style he has is the Ittōryū Style, which means the One Sword Style. With it, he can use the Lion's Song where he moves at inhuman speeds, unsheathes his sword, striking the opponent. They feel the damage when Zoro puts his sword back. Kind of like Vergil's Judgement Cut. Technus: The Lion's Song of Death is basically a quicker version of that. And when that's not enough, he uses the Nitōryū style, which is the two sword style. With this, he can use the Rolling Rhino, where he holds his swords up like a rhino horn and spins quickly. And with his Hawk Wave, while he's airborne, he can launch a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents back. Vulkanus: And then there's the Santōryū style, which means Three Sword Style. Wait? Where does he use his third sword? Technus: His mouth. Vulkanus: Awesome! One of his techniques is the Oni Giri, where he slashes with three swords at once. His Tatsumaki is a tornado dragon attack launched at his opponents. Technus: And when that fails, he uses another wind based move known as the 1080 Pound Cannon, a powerful projectile of wind. (*Cues: Conqueror's Haki - One Piece*) Vulkanus: He also has Haki, a spiritual energy that everyone has, but only a selected few can use. Technus: Basically, it's One Piece's version of the Force. There are three kinds of Haki, but Zoro can only use two. Vulkanus: The first kind is Observation Haki, aka the Spider-Sense. With it, Zoro can sense the spirtual presence of people, meaning he can sense people invisible or far away. And he can use it to predict enemy movements. Technus: Then there's Armament Haki. With it Zoro can form an invisible armor around himself for extra defense, or harden his swords to slice through anything. (*Cues: Zoro! The Fierce God! - One Piece*) Vulkanus: With all this power, Zoro has proven to be an excellent Straw Hat Pirate. Zoro is fast enough to move faster than eyesight, dodge gunfire while blinded, and was able to outspeed Hody Jones underwater even though Hody can move FTE when swimming. Technus: Zoro's also super tough. He can keep fighting even after getting shot in the leg, get up after getting hit by Nami's thunderbolt tempo, get sent flying by a laser blast that can break metal. And one time, after a battle with Kuma, Zoro took on his own pain of near and Luffy's too, even though he was warned that he'd be killed. But he just wasn't. Vulkanus: If that wasn't bad enough, Zoro's defeated Mr. 1, a Devil Fruit User who has power from the Dice-Dice Fruit, which allows the user to form blades on any part of their body, making their body as hard as iron. Technus: He's also beaten the zombie of Ryuma, a legendary samurai that once killed a dragon. And after finding and training under Mihawk, Zoro's skills in swords became legendary. (*Cues: Ace Scarificed Himself! - One Piece*) Vulkanus: Zoro's an awesome swordsmen. Unfortunately, awesomeness doesn't equal flawlessness. Zoro doesn't really have a sense of good direction. One time, Wicca told him to go right, but he went left instead! And he's even gone the wrong direction despite everyone telling him the right direction! ' Technus: Maybe Zoro should've gone to an actual school. But hey, if he did, he wouldn't be the badass swordsmen he is today. ''Zoro: Over the 9 mountains and 8 seas... Throughout the world itself... There is nothing I cannot cut!!! Silver Samurai (*Cues: Hope - X-Men: Days of Future Past*) Technus: The samurai. The counter to the ninja. One of most well-known samurai is Kenuichio Harada, otherwise known as the Silver Samurai. '''Vulkanus: But before he became the Silver Samurai, he was the son of a Yakuza crime lord. Unfortunately for him, due to him being born illegitamtely, he couldn't inherit his father's throne. (*Cues: Vega Stage - X-Men VS Street Fighter*) Technus: So to make up for it, Harada decided to become a samurai. Unfortuantely, the samurai way was too outdated for the modern world and Harada had heard of mutants with absurd superpowers. Vulkanus: So he honed his skills to the absolute greatest of their potential and soon learned he had one those absurd superpowers for himself. Technus: Yep. He's a mutant. (*Cues: Boss: Sabretooth - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online*) Vulkanus: Harada has the ability to generate a tachyon field. He can generate it around his sword to make it cut through anything. Technus: The reason behind this is because in real life, tachyons are particles with mass that travel faster than light. Vulkanus: Harada can generate a tachyon field around sharp objects like his throwing knives and shurikens. Technus: To combat mutants and become the ultimate samurai, Harada mastered all sorts of ways of fighting. Vulkanus: He's mastered Bajutsu, the art of horseback as well as Bujitsu, which is military strategy. Technus: He's also mastered Iaijutsu, the art of the Quick Draw. Vulkanus: Tantojutsu is knife fighting and Ninjutsu is being sneaky. Technus: He also has Kyujutsu which is archery, and even Jujutsu and Karate Do, unarmed combat. But thee's still another jutsu he has that is neccesary, Kenjutsu, the art of Japanese sword-fighting. (*Cues: Daily Bugle (Fallen) - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online*) Vulkanus: The Silver Samurai has one more important trick up his sleeve, or I suppose, finger. A teleportation ring. With it, he can teleport around the battlefield for unexpected strikes. Technus: With all these weapons and jutsus, Silver Samurai has proven to be a thorn in Wolverine's side time and time again. He's strong enbough to crush a concrete wall, nearly knocked out Spider-Man with the blunt part of his sword, and he managed to overpower Daredevil, She-Devil, a cheetah, and a panther, together weighing 600 lbs. Vulkanus: He's also fast. He's fast enough to cut arrows, bullets and even proceeded to blitz Wolverine by switching tactics. Technus: He can take hits from the likes of Cannonball and Luke Cage, and his armor is bulletproof. Vulkanus: He's also super stealthy, able to sneak up on the likes of Daredevil and Spider-Man. Although, to be fair, Daredevil was tired. Technus: And his skill with a blade is so impressive that he managed to defeat Baymax, a cyborg made by Hiro Takachiho who knew every fighting style and had a tough exoskeleton. Vulkanus: But as awesome as he sounds, he's not the perfect samurai. His armor, while tough, does possess weak spots and while some say Harada is one the best swordsmen, Wolverine consistently outshines him in that category. (*Cues: Villain Siege - Marvel: Future Fight*) Technus: Also, one time, he did manage to defeat a group of Black Samurai. But he ultimately fell to his wounds afterwards. Vulkanus: But even the best at what they do know that Silver Samurai is tough to tachyon. Wolverine: Last chance, Harada! Yield! Silver Samurai: The Silver Samurai yields to no man! Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Story Selection - One Piece: Burning Blood*) Zoro was on the docks, swordfighting someone. Zoro started slashing at his his opponent's sword so fast that they were unable to see it coming. Zoro then knocked the sword out of their hands and held the sword at his opponent's face. Zoro: Do you give up? His opponent ran away scared and screaming. Luffy: Yes! Way to go, Zoro! Zoro and Luffy later left the docks and arrived at the marketplace in search of food. Zoro was then accosted by a flash of light which faded to reveal the Silver Samurai. Harada then took the poster in his hands and recognized the picture in the poster as Zoro Silver Samurai: You must be Roronoa Zoro. I'm after your head. Zoro: Sorry, but my head is staying right where it is. Silver Samurai: I don't think so. I've heard some boast that you're the greatest swordsman in the world. I'm going to prove them liars. Zoro: Just try and kill me. You'll fail. Luffy: Get him, Zoro. Show this poser swordsman what you're all about! Fight! (*Cues: Silver Samurai Theme - Marvel VS Cacpom 2*) Zoro charged towards Harada and Slash at his sword. Harada and Zoro started continually slashing each other's swords. The Silver Samurai then decided to teleport behind him. Zoro sensed his spiritual presence with his Obversation Haki and blocked Silver Samurai's sword with his own. Silver Samurai decided to slash his leg, but Zoro parried his slash. Silver Samurai thinking: How did he do that? Not only was he able to predict where I would end up, but he managed to parry my sword before I even moved it! Does he have some form of the Spider-Sense? Zoro used the Lion's Sword and struck Samurai's blade as he parried. Zoro: Time to step it up! Zoro brought out his second sword and fired the Hawk Wave, but Silver Samurai teleported away from that as soon as possible. Samurai teleported behind him, but far away. Harada fired some shurkikens, but Zoro turned around and deflected all of them into random directions. Zoro then readied his Rolling Rhino and launched himself towards Harada, but he dodged by teleporting. Harada teleported in front of him and swung his sword down heavily, but Zoro stopped his slash with both swords and pushed him back. (*Cues: Samurai Shine - X-Men - Children of the Atom*) Silver Samurai then brough out his kunai and covered it in tachyons. He chucked the kunai at Zoro, but he dodged. Zoro: What was on your kunai? Silver Samurai: Tachyons. By covering my sword with tachyons, it can cut through anything! Zoro: Two can play at that game! Zoro brought out his third sword and put it in his mouth. Zoro then covered all three swords in Armament Haki. Silver Samurai: What sorcery is this? Zoro: Haki. A sort of spiritual energy. Helped me predict your moves. Silver Samurai: So that's how you countered my teleportation! Zoro: Exactly. (*Cues: Battle at the Speed of Sound - One Piece Pirate Warriors 3*) Zoro and Silver Samurai clashed blows with heir swords, but Harada was struggling to keep up with all of Zoro's swords at once. Zoro fired the Tatsumaki at Harada. Harada spun his sword Vergil-style and utterly neutralized the Tatsumaki. Silver Samurai brought out some kunais and covered them in tachyons and fired them. Zoro fired the 1080 Pound Cannon and reflected the kunais back. Harada teleported out of that and ended up behind Zoro. Harada covered his sword in tachyons. Silver Samurai: Alright. If you think you're the world's greatest swordsmen, come at me. Zoro: I don't think. I know. Zoro got ready to use the Oni Giri. Harada was ready to parry his shot. Zoro used the Oni Giri at speeds exceeding eyesight, slashing Harada's arms off and a bit of his neck. Silver Samurai: Wait a second. Are you really that fast!? Zoro: Only the world's greatest swordsman is that fast. Zoro fired the Tatsumaki, completely trearing Harada apart. Luffy: Yes! I knew you could do it, Zoro! K.O! *'Luffy and Zoro eat tons of fruit.' *'Harada is confronted by the Devil. And then killed again.' Results (*Cues: We're Allies - One Piece Pirate Warriors 3*) Vulkanus: Well, Wolverine's gonna need a new sword rival now. Technus: Despite the amount of Jutsus Harada had, they simply weren't enough to take down Zoro. Vulkanus: The Silver Samurai, at best, could deflect an oncoming bullet, but Zoro is able to move faster than the eye can track and has kept up with people who could move at those same speeds. Technus: Zoro also had a lot more endurance. Harada was able to fight off the Black Samurai, but ultimately succumbed to his wounds. But when Zoro took on his own pain of near death as well as Luffy's, he was still alive. In fact, when Sanji questioned what happened, Zoro said that nothing happened! Vulkanus: And his mastery of Haki allowed him to keep up with Harada's teleportation ring and tachyon generation. But Technus, Harada was able to sneak up on Spider-Man. Couldn't he do the same to Zoro? Technus: Actually, no. Harada was able to sneak up on Spider-Man, but the Spider-Sense doesn't work on a spiritual level. Vulkanus: And even then, that feat can actually be contradicted by one of Spidey's feats where his Spider-Sense actually warns him of teleportation and Zoro's Observation Haki would definitely keep him a step ahead. Technus: Plus, while Harada has never fought anyone who uses three swords at once, Zoro has battled and defeated samurais before. So no matter how many jutsus Harada had, it couldn't help him keep up with Zoro's better speed, endurance, abilities, and experience. Vulkanus: Silver Samurai couldn't make the cut in One Piece. Technus: The winner is Roronoa Zoro. Advantages and Disadvantages Zoro - Winner *+Faster *+More endurance *+Armament Haki could combat tachyon field *+Observation Haki predicted teleportation *+Has battled samurais before *+1080 Pound Cannon countered all projectiles of Harada *+Oni Giri could expose weak spots *-Tatsumaki could be neutralized *-Less knowledge of martial arts *-Projectiles not lethal Silver Samurai - Loser *+Better armor *+More knowledge in arts *+Projectiles lethal *-Slower *-Less endurance *-Not used to fighting people who use three swords *-Only swordfight victories were due to possession of opponent *-Intent to kill Zoro only made him more predictable *-Could not account for Zoro's ways of fighting *-Zoro's Armament Haki could combat Harada's tachyon field Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Vs One Piece Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music